Je ne pleurerai pas
by loupiote
Summary: Spoilers importants de l'épisode 5X20 POV Taub quand je vous disais que j'étais nulle en résumé


Auteure: Loupiote  
Rating: -12  
Spoilers: Ne pas lire avant d'avoir vu le 5X20 MAJOR SPOILER  
Disclamer: House M.D est la propriété de David Shore, je ne touche rien du tout sur cet OS.  
Personnages: Taub/Kutner  
Note: C'est ma première fic sur House, je ne sais pas ce que ça donne, j'ai écris ça dans un état de fatigue, de frustration et d'un peu de tristesse. Pour ceux qui ont vu l'épisode en question vous vous doutez bien que ce n'est pas la joie absolue donc ne pas le lire si vous voulez vous remontez le moral.  
C'est un OS du point de vue de Taub après les événements. Bonne lecture tout de même.

Je ne pleurerai pas  
Parce que je suis un homme je ne pleurerai pas  
Parce que la vie continue je ne pleurerai pas  
T'a choisi de partir, n'est ce pas au fond une belle mort d'avoir le luxe de choisir son départ?  
C'est après un évènement comme celui là qu'on repense à un tas de petits trucs qui font que notre vie a croisé la tienne.  
Pourtant rien en commun, toi une jeunesse a jamais marqué par un massacre. Moi, toute une vie choyée dans le luxe. Jusqu'à ce jour.  
Ce jour où nous avons reçu une lettre nous indiquant un entretien d'embauche avec le grand renommé docteur House.  
Oh bien sur ce fût le plus long entretien de notre vie. 6 semaines de compétition, 6 semaines où nous avons appris à nous découvrir en épiant les moindres erreurs de l'autre.  
Finalement cette équipe.  
Je pensais bien naïvement, que la mort de Amber serait la pire épreuve que nous aurions à affronter. Malheureusement, supporter les niaiseries du couple 14 (surnom que tu leur avais donné) a parfois été bien plus dur à supporter.  
House est dur à supporter, c'est parfois même impossible et il nous est tous arrivé un jour ou l'autre de craquer, loin de lui bien sur il en aurait été que trop fier.  
C'est dans ces moments que l'on aime avoir un ami. Quelqu'un qu'on hésite pas à réveiller à 3 heures du mat' pour aller faire une tournée des bars ou chez qui on héberge pour une durée indéterminée quand on a pas envie de rentrer à la maison.  
Je ne pleurerai pas. Parce qu'après tout, tu es parti tout seul, tu ne voulais pas qu'on soit là.  
C'est trop tard pour sauver ce couple de patients, j'aurai bien voulu tu sais.  
Il y a une semaine, on allait dans notre bar préféré et tu t'es fait draguer toute la soirée par la serveuse mais t'a fait comme si de rien n'était juste pour m'écouter raconter mes histoires de dépressif à faire pâlir un croque mort. C'était peut être ça le signe.  
Je ne pleurerai pas. Parce que si t'avais voulu t'en aurais parlé.  
Ils sont partis à ton enterrement, je n'y suis pas. T'a voulu partir seul et bien mes condoléances tu peux te les mettre là où je pense. Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, je ne pleurerai pas parce que je n'ai aucune raison de pleurer.  
House dit que c'est un meurtre, les autres un suicide. Tu sais quoi j'en ai rien à faire. Dans tous les cas t'es plus là, je sais pas où t'es parti: paradis, enfer, en fumée...  
Je ne pleurerai pas car seul les faibles pleurent.  
La patiente vient de mourir. Encore une fois, House avait raison, encore une fois, la patiente avait menti.  
Je sors dans le couloir, une odeur de javel m'envahis. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ça sentait si fort. Il faudra que je le signale, ce n'est pas bon pour les patients.  
BAM. Une infirmière vient de trébucher et a renversé du matériel médical dans un vacarme assourdissant.  
Est ce que ton voisin a cru aussi que quelque chose était tombé quand il a entendu le bruit de la détonation?  
Ma vision se trouble. Mes mains tremblent. Je ne contrôle plus ma bouche. Une larme vient s'écraser sur ma blouse, bientôt rejointe par d'autres.  
Je pleure et s'il faut être faible pour pleurer un ami alors je serai faible. Aujourd'hui j'ai perdu un collègue et un ami. J'aimerai tant remonter de quelques jours, quelques heures en arrière pour te dire combien tu comptes pour moi malgré nos disputes.  
J'aimerai tellement savoir ce qui t'a poussé à faire ça.  
Comprendre. Savoir si tes rires étaient bien réels ou s'ils ne faisaient que cacher une réalité toute autre.  
Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis assis sur ce banc, mélangeant mes pensées à mes larmes quand je sens une main sur mon épaule.  
Le couloir est maintenant désert. Le patient est maintenant seul dans la chambre.  
Je relève la tête. House est là, il me regarde.  
Je ne sais pas si c'est mon état mais je crois que lui aussi à les yeux rougis.  
Il fait nuit quand je rentre chez moi. Ma femme dort. Je m'assoie dans un fauteuil et attrape un album photo:

"Noël 2008 hôpital Princeton Plaisborrow"

[center]Fin


End file.
